Prince Neal
|Dernière= |Lieu=Storybrooke, États-Unis |État=Vivant |Âge=10 ans [http://tvline.com/2018/05/02/lucifer-season-3-spoilers-deaths/ "Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Legends, Walking Dead, Lucifer, Supernatural, NCIS, Once, Code Black, H50 and More", article] de TVLine du 2 mai 2018 : « Dallas, who squeezed the encore in while filming his NBC pilot in New York, also eased my mind by confirming that Prince Neal is, finally, no longer a baby. "He makes an appearance, and he's about nine or 10". » |Naissance=Janvier 2013 Détails du calcul : • Emma naît le 22 octobre 1983. Elle est ainsi conçue neuf mois plus tôt, en janvier, lors de la lune de miel suivant le mariage de Blanche-Neige avec le Prince David. • La Malédiction de la Méchante Reine étant brisée début mars 2012, la photo de leur anniversaire à Storybrooke date nécessairement de janvier 2013, après la réapparition de la ville. • Neal naît le jour où la deuxième Malédiction est brisée, un peu plus d'une semaine après l'arrivée de Crochet à New York pour retrouver Emma. |Famille=Arbre généalogique }} Le Prince Neal est le deuxième enfant de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, et le petit frère d'Emma, nommé ainsi en hommage à Neal Cassidy. Conçu au Royaume enchanté mais né à l'hôpital de Storybrooke, le nouveau-né est convoité par Zelena, une redoutable Sorcière qui compte s'en servir pour remonter le temps. Biographie Naissance thumb|left|200px|La [[grossesses|grossesse de Blanche-Neige arrive au terme. ]] Neal est conçu durant l'année passée au Royaume enchanté par les victimes du premier Sort noir, peu après le retour de Blanche-Neige dans son ancien palais avec son mari David. C'est au réveil de celui-ci après un cauchemar que la princesse lui annonce sa grossesse. Bien qu'angoissés après la perte de leur fille aînée , les parents décident d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur peuple, lorsque la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest Zelena menace de s'emparer du nouveau-né à terme. Pour sauver l'enfant, le couple consulte la Gentille Sorcière du Sud Glinda qui décèle un cœur pur, mais il parait alors que seule une nouvelle Malédiction permettrait de trouver la magie blanche suffisamment puissante pour vaincre Zelena. À Storybrooke, sous l'effet du Sort noir auquel a été ajoutée une potion d'amnésie, Mary Margaret découvre ainsi être enceinte de plusieurs mois. Elle engage donc Zelena qui se fait alors passer pour une sage-femme et qui lui indique être près d'accoucher, jusqu'à la révélation de sa véritable identité. Regina protège la grossesse de son mieux, tandis que Belle comprend que la Sorcière compte s'en servir pour lancer son sort à remonter le temps. thumb|200px|Mary Margaret récupère son fils. La naissance est mouvementée, puisqu'en mettant un fils au monde avec l'aide du Dr Whale, Mary Margaret assiste à son enlèvement par Zelena. Cette dernière l'emmène dans un hangar à la périphérie de la ville et le dispose dans un panier afin de compléter les trois autres éléments du sort à remonter le temps : le cœur de Regina, l'épée de David et le cerveau de M. Gold. Paisible, le bébé reste silencieux durant l'activation du sort puis après que celui-ci soit neutralisé par Regina, est récupéré par son père. Ce dernier déclare à son sujet qu'il est aussi fort que sa sœur aînée et le porte précieusement dans ses bras puis il rejoint sa mère. thumb|left|200px|Neal est bordé par ses parents. Son prénom est ensuite gardé secret, selon les volontés de ses parents de le dévoiler lors de son couronnement selon la tradition du Royaume enchanté. L'événement a lieu au Café Granny devant la famille et les amis proches. Sa sœur aînée devenant de plus en plus insistante pour connaître son prénom, celui-ci est dévoilé par sa mère, qui le prénomme « Prince Neal ». David explique ce choix par l'héroïsme dont a fait preuve Neal Cassidy en se sacrifiant pour sauver son père et les vies d'autres personnes. Grandir avec la famille Après le retour de Marianne, Mary Margaret sort avec Neal et David pour tenter de calmer les esprits. Le lendemain, il est promené par l'ensemble de sa famille quand Leroy les prévient d'une nouvelle menace. thumb|200px|Neal est couché par sa mère. Chez lui, Neal est couché par sa mère alors que le reste de la famille s'inquiète pour Regina. Lors de la panne de courant, il est réveillé par la venue de Joyeux, Leroy et Granny qui demande à sa mère de régler le problème. Il est alors emmené à la centrale électrique de la ville où Mary Margaret parvient à rétablir l'électricté tout en le tenant dans ses bras. De retour à la maison, il rencontre Elsa. Mary Margaret l'amène à sa première réunion à la mairie où Marianne s'effondre, touchée par un sort de gel. Plus tard dans la journée, sa mère tente de ranger sa poussette dans la voiture sans le lâcher. Il faut l'intervention d'Archie pour que Mary Margaret comprenne qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour le voir grandir, ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire avec Emma. Chez lui, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, il assiste aux recherches de la sœur d'Elsa alors qu'Emma se rend à un rendez-vous galant avec Killian. Le lendemain, Belle vient s'occuper de lui pendant que ses parents s'octroient un peu de temps. À son retour, Mary Margaret s'occupe de lui sur son lit. Quelques jours plus tard, Mary Margaret l'emmène à une réunion de jeunes mamans menée par Ashley. Il y retrouve sa fille, Alexandra, ainsi que le nouveau-né d'Aurore. Emma les rejoint et fait rayonner magiquement son biberon, inconsciemment jalouse de son jeune frère qui a la chance d'être élevé par sa famille. Le soir, après la fuite d'Emma apeurée par ses pouvoirs, Neal est couché par sa mère inquiète pour sa fille. Alors qu'Ingrid a commencé à jeter le Sortilège des Mille Éclats, Mary Margaret se rend au bureau du shérif et demande à Emma de l'emprisonner tout en lui confiant son fils pour ne pas le blesser. Emma prend Neal avant de le confier à Elsa le temps de discuter avec Killian. Encore trop jeune pour ressentir de la haine, il est épargné par le maléfice. Emma et Elsa décident alors de le confier à Anna le temps qu'elles trouvent une solution pour sauver la ville. Il assiste alors aux âpres discussions entre ses parents et le couple formé par Anna et Kristoff. Quand Regina arrive pour s'en prendre à Mary Margaret et le menace directement, sa mère projette l'ancienne Reine à travers une vitre. Tandis que Storybrooke retrouve son havre de paix, Mary Margaret retourne enseigner et Emma redevient le shérif de la ville. En l'absence de sa mère, Granny s'occupe du petit Neal. Après l'arrivée en ville de Cruella d'Enfer et d'Ursula, Mary Margaret fait un cauchemar dans lequel Neal est menacé par les anciennes Reines des Ténèbres, et particulièrement par Maléfique qui s'empare du nourrisson. Quand elle se réveille, elle se rend auprès de lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ils l'emmènent plus tard au café pour observer les deux sorcières, puis le laisse à Ashley afin de tout faire pour protéger leur secret. Réécriture Dans la version parallèle de l'histoire d'Isaac Heller, Neal est le fils de Belle et du Lumineux Rumplestiltskin. Après l'annulation de cette version, Neal retrouve ses parents qui l'amènent à la fête organisée au café. Celle-ci est rapidement interrompue par l'annonce de Belle affirmant que M. Gold vient de céder aux ténèbres, laissant le Ténébreux seul aux commandes. À Camelot Neal, dans les bras de sa mère, fait parti intégrante de la mission de sauvetage visant à sauver sa sœur des ténèbres. Il fait ainsi le voyage de Storybrooke au Royaume enchanté grâce à une tornade qui transporte le Café Granny. Il est ensuite escorté jusqu'au palais royal de Camelot. Pendant le grand bal, Neal reste sous la surveillance de Prof. Pendant les recherches visant à libérer Merlin, Neal est bercé par son père. À la première occasion de se rendre utile, David confie Neal à sa mère qui le garde, y compris durant l'adoubement de son père. Néanmoins, alors qu'il se met à pleurer, il pousse sa mère à s'éclipser, lui permettant de tomber sur Lancelot. Après la transformation de Killian Jones en Ténébreux et le meurtre de Merlin afin de lancer le quatrième Sort noir, Emma téléporte Neal inconscient dans les bras de mère au café et lui ôte la mémoire des derniers événements. Retour à Storybrooke Six semaines plus tard, il est de retour à Storybrooke sans souvenir de son voyage avec ses parents. De retour à Storybrooke, Neal retrouve ses parents. Il est notamment présent au Café Granny après le sauvetage de Robin des griffes d'une furie. left|200px|thumb|Neal reste avec son neveu. Alors que ses parents et Henry ont été maudits par la marque de Charon, Mary Margaret l'emmène au caveau de Regina en quête d'une solution. Néanmoins, elle préfère abdiquer et profiter de leurs derniers instants en passant une bonne soirée au Café Granny. Neal est ensuite récupéré par les fées quand ses parents sont téléportés près du lac par Nimue, puis lorsqu'ils décident d'accompagner Emma chercher Killian aux Enfers. Il est ainsi emmené au couvent Ste Meissa, surveillé par la Mère Supérieure avec la fille de Zelena et Robin. Quelques temps après le départ de ses parents, Belle vient lui rendre visite, mais très vite, elle tombe dans un portail menant aux Enfers. La Mère Supérieure, restée au couvent, veille alors sur lui jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Néanmoins, ces derniers parviennent à communiquer avec lui et lui chantent une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme. Rentrée à Storybrooke, Mary Margaret récupère Neal et s'en occupe tendrement, jusqu'au retour de son père et de sa sœur. David en profite alors pour le prendre dans ses bras. Neal est emmené chez sa sœur alors que son père souhaite préparer son petit-déjeuner une dernière fois avant que Killian n'emménage. D'abord dans les bras de sa mère, il rejoint ceux de son père quand elle part travailler après l'irruption du Dr Jekyll. Ses parents étant touché par un même Charme du Sommeil, pendant que l'un dort, l'autre s'occupe de Neal. Mary Margaret fait par exemple une vidéo avec son fils pour David. Il assiste au mariage de sa sœur et de Killian sur un toit de la ville, puis est frappé par le sort de la Fée Noire. Sous la malédiction de Fiona Envoyé au Royaume enchanté par la malédiction de la Fée Noire, Neal reste avec ses parents qui se réveillent dans la chapelle du château royal. Se rendant au palais réginal, il est dans les bras de sa mère quand tous les survivants constatent bouleversé que le royaume commence à disparaître. À l'approche du nuage de magie destructeur, Neal est porté par son père dans la cour du palais où il commence à pleurer, apeuré par la violence du phénomène. Alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'un minuscule endroit intact, le nuage se dissipe, signe qu'Emma a retrouvé la foi. Puis, il est téléporté à Storybrooke lors de la mort de la Fée Noire. Il est alors de la fête au Café Granny avec toute sa famille. Après la réunification des royaumes à Storybrooke, Neal assiste au couronnement de la Gentille Reine Regina. Anecdotes * En raison des lois américaines limitant la durée de travail des enfants, le personnage est interprété par plus de huit bébés différents. ** Il s'agit donc du personnage interprété par le plus d'acteurs différents. * Mary Margaret souhaitait appeler le nouveau-né Leopold si c'est un garçon en hommage à son père et Eva si c'est une fille, en référence à sa mère. * D'après Glinda, l'enfant aurait un cœur pur. * À sa naissance, les lumières de la salle d'accouchement ont faibli un court instant, tout comme lors de la naissance de son neveu, Henry. * Le mobile suspendu au-dessus de son berceau est décoré de moutons, en référence aux origines de son père, ancien berger. * Jane Espenson a confirmé que dans la version réécrite d'Isaac Heller, il devient le fils de Belle et Rumplestiltskin, « remplaçant » ainsi son fils défunt. Apparitions Références en:Neal Nolan it:Neal Nolan nl:Prins Neal Catégorie:Personnages de notre monde Catégorie:Princes